


Mitchers - Project Paris

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Advent Calendar, Disneyland Paris, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Paris (City), Possibly Out of Character, Romance, Travel, Trip to Europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Anders spent a few weeks in Bristol to visit the vampire's old friends. Before they return home, back to New Zealand, the Norse god surprised his partner with a short trip to the City of Love: Paris.</p><p>This is the story of their visit: the tourist attractions, their experiences, the ups and downs of their feelings, maybe a surprise - share some of the precious moments with our beloved couple.</p><p>This is an Advent Calendar, so you'll find each day a different short piece of their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story - I call it my little project - was inspired by my own trip to Paris in October.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> I'm very grateful, the lovely ceallaig took the time to beta this story, corrected my misspellings and bad grammar and made some very useful suggestions <3 
> 
> The pictures are, with a few exceptions, my own, but as Paris is a very popular travel destination, they are not unique ;)

**01 Arrival**  

 

Anders let out a sigh of relief when they left the transit area of Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle Airport without any problems. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit anxious about Mitchell's new passport.

In Bristol the Irishman had “ordered” a new one from a forger – another vampire, of course – who had once made the IDs for Herrick and his clan. Vampires always needed documents to fit into society.

 

Anders felt a little uneasy about it, but Mitchell had assured him, that this fellow was a genius and worth his money.

 

Now the dark-haired man owned a whole bunch of neatly faked documents – even a birth certificate – so he could finally apply for New Zealand citizenship.

 

The forger actually created some photos – thanks to the glorious invention of photoshop – the Irishman could use for his résumé and every other paper.

 

Anders had snatched one of the Mitchell-look-alike-pictures as soon as his partner had shown them to him. Finally he had a photo of his lover, he could carry with him in his wallet like most people in a relationship did.

 

 

Mitchell nearly bounced up and down when he read the sign: Bienvenu à Paris! “Look, Anders – we are finally here! Oh, I can't believe it.” The dark-haired man headed back to his mate and stopped, a bit unsure if he should hug the blond Kiwi in public or not.

 

Anders grabbed Mitchell's hand, pulled him closer and pecked the vampire on his cheek.

Later – his blue eyes promised with a smile.

 

The vampire started quite early to mention that he would love to go to Paris –while they were still in New Zealand, planning their visit to Bristol.

 

Anders found his lover several times looking longingly at beautiful pictures of the City of Love.

Mitchell has told him, that he had spent a few years in France and Paris but at this time he was driven by blood-lust and the destruction of human beings, so he never enjoyed the city's real spirit. He even spoke French, though it might be very rusty right now.

 

One evening, lying in bed in Mitchell's old room in the pink house in Bristol, Anders revealed his plans to the Irishman, to take him for a few days to Paris, before their return to New Zealand. The vampire squeaked with delight – very unmanly. Anders grinned broadly about this reaction and took the opportunity to roll himself on top of the Irishman: _honestly, John, making these girlish sounds I can't let you fuck me._

___

 

Before they finally left the enormous city-like building of Europe's second largest airport, the vampire insisted that he needed a short stop at the rest-room.

 

Anders waited, watching their luggage, when his gaze fell on a display full of colourful leaflets.

 

 

 


	2. Eiffel Tower

 

**02 Eiffel Tower**

 

Mitchell looked in awe at the massive iron construction, originally build for just one exhibition, and now the lasting landmark of Paris for over a hundred years.

 

Of course he had seen the Eiffel Tower before, in his vicious and bloodthirsty years, but he had never acknowledged the beauty and singularity of it. And naturally he had never visited Paris with a loved one before.

 

So, it was a must-do for every visitor to the City of Love, to go up on it and take sight of the breathtaking view all over Paris.

 

The queue in front of the two men was getting shorter very slowly.

It was only their second day in Paris and the couple's first tourist attraction, after they slept in a little longer than they had planned. The blond Kiwi had insisted that they see the Eiffel Tower as soon as possible and the Irishman was happy to fulfil his wish.

 

When they finally made it to the first platform, they stood and watched silently for a while.

The day wasn't too bright and sunny but dry and they could look at a long distance all across the city. Below them were the Champ de Mars and the winding river Seine, far away Sacre Coeur on Montmartre and the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile were visible.

Anders took a lot of photos and they continued to the next two platforms. On each level the sight grew even more amazing.

 

In the end they'd spent about two hours on the Eiffel Tower. At ground level again, the vampire took Anders' hand and squeezed it gently before he let go of it again. They were still a little unsure about showing their relationship in public. But the Norse god understood the emotional act of the vampire and smiled affectionate at his dark-haired mate.

 

“I still can't believe, we're actually in Paris,” Mitchell whispered in disbelief.

 

Anders snorted, “You should, Vlad. It's been nearly 24 hours by now.” A twinkle of blue eyes, “Come on. I’m starting to feel comfortable playing a typical tourist. Let's go and see the next attraction.”

 

With a laugh Mitchell followed the blond god.

 


	3. A romantic evening

**03 A romantic evening**

It was only their second evening in Paris and they'd already done the typical romance related things that lovers would do in the City of Love: After visiting the Eiffel Tower and a stroll across the Jardins du Trocadéro, they took an amazing boat trip on the Seine on one of the famous Bateaux Mouches, including a superb dinner, while enjoying the stunning view of illuminated sights of the city. The waitress was a kind sweetheart, whose smile grew even wider when she caught the Irishman tenderly stroking his Kiwi's hand above the table. Mitchell knew Anders was blushing without even watching. He could literally sense the blond's increasing body heat.

After leaving the boat with the other guests, the god and the vampire kept walking along the Seine, casually holding hands. Anders was actually a little tipsy. They both had the same amount of exclusive wine but Mitchell, due to his vampire-nature, could stomach more than the god.

 

They forgot time and their surroundings until they noticed that they got a little lost.

 

“We should turn left over there,” Anders insisted.

 

“No, believe me, this would lead us completely in the opposite direction.”

 

“No, I'm absolutely sure about it.”

 

“Anders, I'm sorry to say it, but your sense of direction isn't properly working. You even get lost in Auckland sometimes without your GPS.”

 

“That's not true, I'm not THAT lost!”

 

“Oh, alright, but right now, you really have no clue where we are.”

 

“Ah, but you do, Vlad?”

 

“Hm, not exactly, but I'm working on it.”

 

“You should use your sonar like your little flying cousins.”

 

“ANDERS!” The vampire stopped dead and looked angrily at the blond.

 

“Sorry,” Anders mumbled immediately. He grabbed the Irishman's hand again and squeezed it slightly. “Really, Mitch, I didn't mean to say this. I'm an asshole, I know. Will you forgive me?” The blond fluttered his eyelashes begging for forgiveness.

 

“I always do, don't I, Anders?” the vampire sighed.

 

The Kiwi stepped closer, raised himself a bit on his toes and pecked his partner on the lips.

 

“Yes, love, and I'm deeply grateful for it. Come on then, show me the way to heaven, John.” Anders winked.

 

Mitchell snorted and shook his head. He couldn't be angry for long with the sassy blond. And certainly not on such a wonderful evening at a place like this – well, not exactly where they were now, but in Paris – on this holiday – in general.

 

So they continued searching the way back to their hotel.

 

“Are you sure, we should use this passage?” Anders asked sceptical.

 

“Anders,” The vampire rolled his eyes. “I thought we agreed that I lead the way back.”

 

“Ok – ok, I don't say another word... but are you really sure?”

 

“ANDERS-” Mitchell started to say, then stopped dead when he caught sight of the view in front of them.

 

Even the blond's jaw dropped.

 

They had accidentally stepped through a side street to the Louvre. The grand pyramid of the main entrance and the surrounding buildings were illuminated. It looked amazing.

 

For a few minutes both men just stood there speechless and drank in the beautiful sight.

 

Anders finally got his senses back. “John, I'm really glad we lost our way just for this look.”

 

“Me too, love” The vampire whispered and pulled his little god into a hug.

 

#    
 


	4. Cupid and Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short and sappy.

**04 Cupid and Psyche**

 

“Anders? There, you are,” the dark-haired vampire said in a low voice, when he found his lover deep in his thoughts, in front of a sculpture of two entwined lovers: Cupid and Psyche.

 

“I've found her,” Mitchell continued.

 

“Hm?” Anders murmured absent-minded.

“The Mona Lisa, I've found the way to her painting. You wanted to know where she is, remember?”

The Irishman was amused about his unusually quiet partner.

 

Anders didn't respond, just kept looking at the priceless piece of art. After a while the blond man whispered in awe, “Aren't they just gorgeous?” Then, reluctantly moving his gaze away from the marble statue, turning to the Irishman, “Have you ever seen such a perfect love?”

 

Mitchell was stunned by the serious look on Anders' face. He would have expected the Norse god to make snarky jokes about the different displays of love all around them, but never to be so affected by an old piece of stone.

 

He studied the blond's expression for a moment, then a soft smile appeared on the vampires lips. He stepped closer and pulled his mate in an embrace. “Yes, they are beautiful and perfect.” He inclined his head and kissed the blond lovingly on his lips. After they moved apart the dark-haired man whispered, “Beautiful and perfect just like you, my love.”

 

Later at night, when they lay in bed – Mitchell spooning his Kiwi – the vampire breathed nearly soundless, “You're my Psyche, Anders – my soul.”

 

The blond god huddled even closer to his lover, “That makes you my cupid, John,” he mumbled, drowsy and happy.

 


	5. Sacré-Cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people on tumblr for their help by answering if Mitchell can enter a church without pain or not <3

**05 Sacré-Cœur**

 

“Mitchell?” The blond looked questioning at his partner, when he felt the grip on his hand tightening.

 

The dark-haired man hesitated, a stressed expression on his face, while he eyed the huge ornate door of the church. “Nothing.” He forced a smile to answer the Kiwi. “Let's go!”

 

One step closer – and another – and another.

 

The Irishman panted heavily.

 

Anders stopped dead. “John? What's wrong? And don't tell me, it's nothing. You're sweating like you've run a marathon.”

 

They stood on the steps in front of the portal of Sacré-Cœur Basilica.

 

“I – I, it hurts,” the vampire gasped out.

 

Finally it struck him. “Shall we go back, then?” Anders asked in a worried tone.

 

“P-please?”

 

Without another word, the blond led Mitchell back down, until they reached one of the benches. “Is this ok? Or shall we go further?”

 

The vampire gasped only slightly, when he took a seat. He had his eyes closed and shook his head.

Then he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

 

“I'm sorry,” Mitchell whispered and rubbed his hands over his face, wiping away the sweat.

 

Anders shook his head. “No, I am sorry, my love. I forgot.” He tore at his hair. How could he have forgotten something  _this_ important? Even Dawn and Ty had thought about Mitchell's condition and had held their wedding ceremony on a beach because the vampire couldn't enter a church.

The blond knelt down in front of his lover, grabbed the vampire's cold hands and rubbed them softly.

 

“I – just forgot it, too. I can't believe it, Anders.” He snorted. “It felt all so normal: us, on a holiday in Paris, visiting all the famous tourist attractions, like any other couple. I forgot, that I'm not human, that we are not a _normal_ couple.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. We ARE a normal couple – ok, not as boring as the average – but John, every couple has its issues. Ours are just a bit – different from the rest. And it's my fault, I forgot.” He squeezed his mate's hands shortly and stood up again. “Come, let's grab some food. I saw a bistro near the metro-station. The paninis looked delicious.”

 

“But-”

 

“No ‘but’, John! I can take a photo from down there. It will look gorgeous with the blue sky in the background. And I can't get a full close-up while we're here, definitively too close and I think it's forbidden to take photos inside, so why should we go there, anyway?”

 

“Ands?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you!”

  


 


	6. Open Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm… sappy - again…
> 
> I hope St. Nicholas left something nice for you :)

**06 Open Window**

Anders awoke in the middle of the night because something, or more precisely, someone was missing. He missed the always a bit cooler body of his lover beside him.

 

Still drowsy, the blond opened his eyes. The room was softly lit by the shine from the street lamps outside, because the curtains and the large window were open. The Irishman's silhouette was visible against it.

 

“Mitchell?” The blond whispered softly.

 

No reply – so he stepped out of the bed, shivering in the cool night air.

 

“Mitch?” He spoke again, still quiet, not wanting to startle his mate, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts, while smoking a cigarette.

 

Anders stood naked behind the vampire and carefully touched his hip.

 

Mitchell didn't reply at first, then, when the blond started to stroke his skin, he answered in a hoarse voice, “Go back to bed, Anders.”

 

The blond man refused and stepped closer instead, embracing the slender waist of the Irishman. He snuggled his face against the vampire's back and mumbled, “Can't sleep without you – come to bed, love.”

 

The vampire fell silent again. He lifted his hand with the cigarette and took a deep drag of it. The Norse god noticed that his hand was shaking.

 

“What's wrong, John?” He breathed worried.

 

Mitchell hung his head. His voice trembled when he finally spoke, “I-I've seen them again.”

 

“Who?” Anders asked confused, still a bit too drowsy to think straight.

 

“My victims,” the vampire whispered in a pained voice. “I think, it was because of the church. It – it all came back to me. All the people – so many – I've killed…murdered. I was so lucky, I haven't seen them in months. It got better, thanks to you.” Mitchell swallowed. “I was so happy the last months, I just forgot – but they won't let me forget. And Paris, this city – I've killed so many.”

 

Now tears streamed down Mitchell's cheeks.

 

“Ssshh” Anders tried to soothe him, tightening his grip around the vampire's waist, pressing little kisses between his shoulder blades.

 

“I've forgotten what a monster I was – am. Anders! How can you love me, with the knowledge of the things I've done?” Now he sobbed openly.

 

“It's all right. It's going to be all right, John. Come to bed with me. Come on, please – John!”

 

The vampire finally gave in to the soothing words of the Norse god. The cigarette fell on the small balcony and went out. Mitchell let himself dragged back to the bed by his lover and laid down with him.

 

Anders spooned his mate's back and pulled the blanked over both their bodies, then he rubbed soothingly Mitchell's chest.

 

“John, whatever you have done,” he spoke softly, “you can't change it. You can't undo it. You just can go on and live – for me – for us, please. You're a good man, John Mitchell. For reasons I don't quite understand, you love me and I'm grateful. No one has ever loved me like you before and it makes me a better person, or it makes me want to become a better person.” The Kiwi dabbed little kisses on the Irishman's back. After a short while he stopped and added in a slightly sarcastic voice, “Well, at least sometimes.”

 

The dark-haired man had calmed down again and couldn't suppress a short chuckle because of this typical-Anders declaration of love: sappy at first and snarky in the end.

 

“That's my vampire!” the blond praised, when Mitchell tried to hide his face in a pillow to stifle his laugh.


	7. Aftermath/Arc de Triomphe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of blood-drinking - if it triggers you.

**07 Aftermath / Arc de Triomphe**

 

Mitchell stormed into the hotel room. He would have slammed the door behind himself if Anders hadn't followed him.

 

The blond god closed the door carefully but firm.

 

The vampire turned around and stared at his boyfriend with an angry look on his face.

 

“So?” he snarled.

 

“So what?” Anders replied coolly.

 

“What was that?”

 

“What?”

 

“Don't try and kid me. You Bragi-ed that little slut at the reception. Wanna have her give you a blow?” Mitchell's fist slammed against a wall.

 

Anders flinched slightly by this open demonstration of violence.

 

“I used Bragi, because you insulted her without any reason.” The blond raised his voice in answer.

 

“Pah, without reason. The little bitch was flirting with you shamelessly.”

 

“So what? Is that a good enough reason to act like an asshole? You are jealous, John.”

 

“Pfff, me? Jealous? Nonsense – you're imagining things, little god.” he sneered.

 

Anders winced and looked down.

 

Mitchell swallowed. He knew instantly that he had gone too far and hurt his mate. “Anders...”

 

But the blond lifted one hand and interrupted him. The god raised his eyes and stared expressionless at the vampire. Anders took a deep breath, then he turned around to enter the bathroom.

 

“Anders?” Mitchell's voice was now near to panic. “Please, baby I didn't-”

 

“Will you give me ten minutes of privacy, please?” the blond man asked in a neutral tone, not turning his face to the stunned vampire.

 

“But...”

 

“Just ten minutes, John.” And with these words he closed the bathroom door behind him.

The vampire shuddered by the final sound of the lock.

 

Mitchell only moved, when he heard the shower turning on. He slumped heavily on the large queen-size bed. What had he done? How could he behaved this way? Anders was right, why had he lashed out at the poor girl? And why had he insulted his lover?

 

The vampire rubbed his shaking hands over his pale face. He had felt restless and uneasy the whole day. To distract himself from his gloomy thoughts he switched the television on and zapped through the channels without really watching.

 

After a while Anders left the bathroom. He just wore black boxer-briefs and his hair was still damp from the shower.

 

Mitchell looked up at him with worried eyes. “Anders,” he started slowly, “I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what made me say such things and-”

 

“I do,” the blond interrupted him calmly, while he climbed onto the bed behind the Irishman and made himself comfortable at the head of the bed, stuffing pillows against his back.

When he found the right position he smiled softly at the concerned vampire.

 

“I know why you acted like an egg.”

 

Mitchell raised an eyebrow at being called an egg.

 

Anders continued, “You're hungry, John. You're on the edge of a breakdown. You should feed, now. I figured out, it's been nearly three weeks since you last fed from me. I guess the incident at Sacre Coeur made it even worse.”

 

The Irishman looked embarrassed at his partner and swallowed hard when he realized, that the blond was right. He took a deep shaking breath and noticed the missing fragrance of shower gel. Anders had used the scentless one he always used on a feeding day, because artificial scents irritated Mitchell's senses. He concentrated better without distraction to find the right moment to stop drinking, so his lover won't lose too much blood.

 

“Come here and stop blaming yourself. You feel better when you're sated.”

 

Eventually the vampire gave in. He settled himself in Anders' lap and fell back into their usual ritual. He nuzzled the god's neck tenderly, clinging to his soft skin. Then he planted little kisses on the blond's crook of the neck. Anders shivered slightly, knowing what came next.

 

There it was: the piercing pain when Mitchell's fangs punctured his skin, then the slight pressure, when he started to suck at the wound.

 

The Norse god had his eyes closed, his arms entangled around the vampire, stroking him soothingly.

 

At some point Mitchell stopped drinking and lapped over the little punctures to let them heal quickly. The men stayed in this close embrace, not willing to let go of each other.

 

Anders felt tired because of the blood-loss. He had forgotten to put something to drink nearby, but that must wait this time. Maybe he could just sleep for a while?

 

He dozed off until something wet at his shoulder woke him.

 

The vampire was crying. “'m sorry,” Mitchell mumbled ashamed, “please forgive me, Anders. I didn't mean the nasty things I said.”

 

“'s ok, love. I know,” Anders replied sleepily, stroking softly over the Irishman's wild black curls.

“'m not mad at you.”

 

“But I ruined our day,” Mitchell insisted unhappy.

 

“Nah, you really brightened it, when you threatened to throw that idiotic tourist off the Arc de Triomphe.”

 

The vampire snorted at the memory and the blond joined in his laughter.

 


	8. Notre Dame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one has an alternative ending, because Kelly liked the little supernatural version better :-) 
> 
> This is for you, my dear <3

**08 Notre Dame**

“You really should go, Anders.”

 

“No, I won't.”

 

“But you wanted to see the gargoyles and take photos from above. The view must be stunning. You don't want to miss that.”

 

“But I wanted to go with you and as you can't, I won't go either.”

 

“You know, that's stupid. I will just wait here. Go and have a look for me, too.”

 

“But, Mitch...”

 

“No But, Anders. Your concern is very kind, but go there, take pictures, enjoy the view and tell me afterwards.”

 

The blond god looked so miserably that the vampire smiled lovingly. He took Anders' hand and squeezed it slightly.

 

“Don't worry about me. I'm still here, when you return. Just imagine, I've not the stamina to climb the 422 steps,” Mitchell winked and Anders snorted in response.

 

“Sure! Not the stamina,” he mumbled. “Ok,” Anders finally gave in. “But it will take a while. Have you noticed the line?”

 

“I'm fine,” Mitchell assured him. “And go inside the church, too, please. Such an old building must look spectacular on the inside.”

 

-

The view from above was indeed breathtaking. Anders could see the Eiffel tower and Sacre-Coeur in the distance and took a lot of photos. He tried to catch each and every detail, so Mitchell won't miss a thing.

When he returned to the ground, there was no actual waiting line for the church entrance. He briefly pondered if he should return to his vampire first, but as Mitchell wanted him to go inside, he just entered the dimly lit Notre-Dame Cathedral.

 

Anders wandered around in silence, surrounded by other tourists, and took several pictures of the beautiful stained-glass windows, the stone pillars, the altar – just enjoying the centuries old, amazing creation of men.

 

*(1)

 

He finally left the church, when a larger group of tourists invaded it. The Norse god had to blink several times against the bright daylight outside the massive building and it took him a few moments to catch sight of his waiting vampire. 

 

The Irishman greeted the blond with an infectious smile.

 

“Sorry, it took me so long. I lost track of time.”

 

“Don't worry, babe. I told you to take your time. Did you take a lot of pictures?”

 

“Yes, of course,” the Kiwi nodded earnestly, but with a twinkle in his eyes, “loads of them, it will bore you to death in the end.”

 

“I doubt that,” Mitchell chuckled and Anders snorted with laughter.

 

 

 

_ Alternative version  _ *(1)

 

The blond stopped in front of a pedestal full of lit candles.There was a collecting box with a sign saying to pay 5€ as a donation for a candle. Anders only hesitated a moment. He wasn't a religious man, but he felt the urge to light a candle for his lover, to whatever deity that might probably listen.

The god thought it must be some kind of blasphemy: a god begging another for the salvation of a vampire. But he really didn't care.

 

Anders watched the flickering flame of the candle he lit and concentrated on his partner waiting outside. He talked to himself in his mind. He wished with all his heart that the vampire would achieve some forgiveness, as he was the best thing that ever happened to him. Mitchell loved him despite all his faults and had saved him countless times from his own misery. Even if the vampire had once murdered so many people, he had a good heart and deserved some kind of peace and pardon. 

 

-

 

Mitchell greeted Anders with an infectious smile.

 

“Sorry, it took me so long. I lost track of time.”

 

“Don't worry, Anders. I told you to take your time. Did you take a lot of pictures?” The vampire took the god's hand and at first Anders didn't notice, but when Mitchell started to rub the blond's palm, he realized something was different. 

 

“Where are your gloves? And why does your hand feel so – so warm?” 

 

The dark-haired smiled affectionately, “Don't know, but it started just minutes ago. Suddenly my hands got warm, like when we lay in the bath tub or I massage your back. It feels nice.”

 

Anders stared at their entwined fingers, speechless. 

 


	9. The Abbey Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this little story is dedicated to my dear belsmomaus because it was her visit and her pictures (these are hers, in this chapter) that inspired me to write this part.  
> I wanted to visit this bookshop on my trip, too - but, well … next time ;)
> 
> But check this out http://abbeybookshop.fr/ 
> 
> And it’s the first mention of Dawn’s and Ty’s daughter. I “borrowed” the name from the lovely dandelionpower and her wonderful stories.
> 
> And now, here is your actual piece of the advent calendar:

**09 The Abbey Bookshop**

Mitchell and Anders merely stumbled across the little bookshop while they strolled the Latin Quarter after their visit to Notre-Dame Cathedral.

 

The vampire was simply entranced when he notices the sign: The Abbey Bookshop. The tiny shop seems to bristle with books – from brand-new to old-aged. One could find every kind of literature in there: whodunits, comics, recipe books or classics. Piles upon piles of books were sorted into shelves and stacked on the floor.

 

The friendly shop owners offered every visitor a cup of coffee flavoured with maple syrup – Mitchell with his sweet tooth loved this, of course.

 

As there wasn't any other customer in the shop, the god and the vampire squashed themselves between the narrow spaces. One person could just turn on the spot, but the moving shelves cleared the way for even more books. So it wasn't a surprise that both men just lost track of time, even if they were no bookworms at all.

After a while Mitchell returned to Anders' side. With surprise the Irishman noticed that the Kiwi seemed to be absorbed in a children's book. He tried not to startle his partner and lightly touched the blond man's arm, “Anders?”

 

“Hm?” The Norse god lifted his head and it took him a moment to realize that the vampire was standing next to him.

 

“Interesting literature?” Mitchell asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Anders hesitated at first, then he showed his mate the storybook he had found:  _The Very Hungry Caterpillar._

 

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. Was Anders serious? Did he was really caught by a book for wee kids?

 

The blond answered the unasked question, “It was my favourite book as a little boy,” he paused and touched the colourful cover affectionately. “Mike gave it to me. He had found it on a garage sale. It wasn't new and a little battered, but he thought, I might like it and bought it from his pocket money. He was right: I loved it. I couldn't read it by myself then, so he had to read it to me every evening. Back then, he was very patient. When Ty was born and old enough for it, I gave it to him, but at this time the pages were quite damaged and poorly pasted. In the end it was thrown away.”

 

Both men stayed silent for a moment. The vampire studied the god's face and smiled at the thoughtful expression on his lover's face. “You should buy it,” Mitchell said softly.

 

“What?” Anders snorted in disbelief, “Mitch, you must be joking. It's a kid's book – I can read now, you egg.” And there he was, back again: the sarcastic God of Poetry.

 

“But it's a fond memory of yours,” the Irishman didn't let himself be deterred. “And we could buy it for little Alli as a gift – of course she is still too young for it, but the sooner the better, don't you think?”

 

The Kiwi pondered a moment over it, then agreed with a broad grin, “Good point, Dracula.” The blond took out his wallet to head for the cash desk.

 

“Ah, Ands, could you pay for my book, too?”

 

“Sure – what did you find?”

 

“Ehem, a Disneyland guide.” 

 


	10. Let's go to Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as you can imagine, the boys won't stay in Paris much longer :) - sorry, if that's disappointing for you...

**10 Let's go to Disneyland**

The first time, Mitchell found one of the flyers, it was inside their hotel room. It was lying there innocently on the desk along with other leaflets of famous Parisian visitor attractions like the Eiffel Tower, the Bateaux Mouches, the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre etc. 

 

The next he found at the window sill beside their breakfast table. One of the other guests must have left it.

 

Then there was one beneath his jacket when they left the Bateaux Mouches after a romantic evening boat trip on the Seine.

 

Mitchell barely frowned when he found others in different places.

 

So, the thought of visiting Disneyland Paris wasn't that far-fetched, even if Anders always made snide remarks about this childish place, where parents were forced to pay a fortune to please their spoiled kids.

 

Mitchell kept himself unusually quiet after his boyfriend's comments, but his eyes looked so yearningly at the pictures on the flyer that the blond bit his lips and stopped talking about it.

 

Mitchell had told Anders one early morning, when they still lay in bed cuddling, that he had never been to a theme park before. In a small voice the Irishman asked, if they could probably go for just one day – he would be very, very grateful. The Kiwi's answer was an indefinable grunt, before he rolled the vampire on his back and started kissing his bare chest.

 

When the dark-haired man bought a second-hand Disneyland guide in the Abbey Bookshop, the blond finally gave in. Yes, they could spend a day or two – there were actually two parks to visit – in this artificial land of commerce, if it makes the vampire happy.

 

Mitchell was beaming with joy when Anders looked up the available hotels on the internet for their visit. The vampire eyed the Disneyland Hotel right at the entrance of the park, but Anders refused to stay in a “pink hotel” with “pink bedrooms” and all this “princess stuff” - the pink house in Bristol was almost more than he could bear. Staying in a pink hotel would cause him an incurable libido disorder.

 

“What about the Hotel New York?” the Norse god asked.

 

“Nah, it's too fancy,” Mitchell refused. “Here, look at this: the Sequoia Lodge. That one looks cool. Like a secluded place in the woods.”

 

“Yes sure, secluded and full of families with screaming little kids.” 

 

“Well, we don't have to stay overnight,” the vampire pouted. “It was your idea and of course there will be a lot of children. What do you think? It's a park for children and for people who are still young at heart.”

 

“Like you?” the blond god teased.

 

“Yep – at least more than you!” the dark-haired shot back grinning.

 

“Pffff, let's see who can outlive the most roller-coaster rides.”

 

“Is this a challenge?”

 

“You bet, Vlad!”

 

 

 

In the end they booked three nights at the Sequoia Lodge Hotel – far more than Mitchell expected – and Anders informed Dawn about their further delayed return to New Zealand. Luckily they had flexible flight tickets, so they could easily change their plans.

 

Mitchell was dancing with glee and Anders smiled brightly when the vampire wasn't looking. 


	11. Postcards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is supposed to be a “writing battle” on postcards written by both boys, taking turns, so I wrote them on both sides of the page. If it's too uncomfortable to read, please tell me and I edit it.
> 
> Hope, you enjoy it :)

**11 Postcards**

 

Hey Dawn, hey Ty,

 

Wait, wait, Anders, that is not a nice start for a postcard from Paris to your brother and Dawn

 

So? What would you write?

 

Dear Dawn and Ty,

 

Aaaah, and that's so much better?

 

Hmpf, ok, again: Hi Dawn, hi Ty,

 

…

 

We send you the best wishes from the city of Love

 

Honestly? Very creative, Mitchell

 

Well, don't you send them your best wishes, Anders?

 

Of course, but it sounds so boring

 

Right, who is actually the god of Poetry... come on Bragi, do your best.

 

…

 

Hello? I'm waiting!

 

Ok, ok, theweatherisgreatthecityisinterestingthefoodisgoodbutexpensiveandmitchellisanegg

 

WHAT...?

 

I CAN'T DO POETRY ON A F****N' POSTCARD

 

…

 

…

 

Anders?

 

Yes?

 

Why haven't you mentioned that before?

 

*sigh *

 

Ok, with our official God of Poetry not available, I'll try to do my best with my limited vocabulary :)

 

HA HA HA

 

 

So, hello again you two (Anders stop rolling your eyes – they might pop out of your head)  
Paris is a lovely city. It's called for reasons: the city of love.  
There are so many interesting, beautiful, historical and romantic places to visit,  
we wish you could see them, too. But I'm sure we can show you the tons of photos after a dinner –  
call it a double-date ;)

Paris would have been a perfect choice for your honeymoon,  
if you haven't gone to Hawaii, but maybe for a second one?

Tomorrow, we are leaving for Disneyland – CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

I'm soooo excited. I've never been to a theme park before.  
Anders promised to do every single funfair ride with me (OUCH – he just slapped me on the back of my head)  
He...

 

 

You deserved it, you egg!!!!

 

Ow, this was a four-exclamation-mark-sentence. Impressive, Anders.

 

Come off it!

 

Where was I, before Anders started being rude?

Oh, wait, this is the last postcard.

 

Tsk

 

Sorry, I must stop here.

Love from

 

come on, Ands, sign it

 

Naa, Mitch, you first

 

Don't be silly!

 

You did the whole writing :)

 

Oh – all right

 

Love from PARIS ;)

 

PS: I think, it's better to give you the postcards (total count: 6) personal,  
to save time and money – or I might better burn them –  
OUCH (This time Mitchell slapped ME) - I call for revenge, Vlad.

 

Good luck, little God... :P

 


	12. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late ... but it's still the 12th at my place :)

**12 Rainy Day**

 

It was their last day in Paris. Tomorrow the god and the vampire would leave for Disneyland.

 

They had sent most of their luggage back to New Zealand, so they could travel light, with only one bag each.

 

It was a rainy day. Mitchell and Anders slept late and nearly missed breakfast. As the weather forecast said showers of rain the whole day, both men felt unenthusiastic about rambling around the city.

 

In the pile of flyers from Paris' tourist attractions the vampire had found one for a sightseeing tour by bus. Of course, they should have done this first, when they arrived, but as they had had dry and mostly sunny weather the other days, neither of them had felt like sitting squished inside a bus full  of tourists, but now it seemed to be the perfect time for that.

 

The couple took the Metro to the Opera, where they changed for the bus for the city tour. They were glad that the bus was on time, before they would be too sodden by the constant drizzle.

The tour led them back to all the interesting places they'd seen before: the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Elysées, the Louvre, the Place de la Concorde, etc.

 

Both men were unusually quiet during the tour. They were listening to the audio commentary – Anders didn't even make snarky comments – but at the same time they felt a bit sad, that their time in this amazing city was nearly over.

 

They didn't leave the bus on any of the stops, so the whole tour took them two and a half hours until they reached the Opera again.

 

With no real plan what to do next, they ate at a little bistro. Before they headed back to the hotel, they failed at the serious attempt to write a proper postcard to Dawn and Ty from their trip, which ended in a playful writing battle that cheered them up again.

 

Afterwards they decided to chill out for the rest of the day. A holiday should be relaxing, too – right?!

 

Back in their hotel room Mitchell grabbed his Disneyland guide and made himself comfortable on the bed, while Anders sat on the armchair, but laid his feet on the bed. He took out his sketchbook and started drawing. He hasn't done this in weeks.

 

So, they spend most of the time in silence.

 

Later, when Anders looked up from his pad, he noticed that the vampire was sound asleep.

 

The Norse god smiled at the sight: the Irishman looked so young and carefree in his sleep, with his plush lips deliciously half parted and the unruly, black curls falling all over his forehead and eyes.

 

Anders flipped the page of his sketchbook. His pencil flew over the fresh sheet of paper as he started to draw another picture. 

 

-

 

Mitchell slept the whole afternoon and Anders only woke him because he was hungry and didn't want to skip dinner.

 

“What did you draw, babe?” the vampire asked his partner, rubbing his eyes and stretching his long limbs. 

 

“Ah, I loved the view from Notre-Dame, the gargoyles and the Eiffel Tower in the background, so I doodled a bit,” the Norse god's cheeks turned slightly pink. He always felt a bit bashful when the vampire asked about his art. 

 

“Yeah, sure _doodled_ \- I know you, Anders,” the Irishman winked, “I'm sure it is better than the Mona Lisa.”

 

“Sure, you egg,” the Kiwi snorted, “they'll replace it next week.”

 

“I knew it,” the vampire grinned. “Oh my gosh, my boyfriend is the next da Vinci.”

 

“Asshole,” Anders grunted.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

The blond stuck out his tongue, when the Irishman headed for the bathroom door.

 

“You have to sho-ow me,” Mitchell singsonged, vanishing to take a shower before dinner.

 

“No wa-ay!” Anders answered cheerfully.

 

-

 

It was after dinner and a short stop at the hotel's own bar, that Mitchell remembered Anders' drawings.

 

When they returned to their room, he urged the Norse god to show him his work.

 

“Oh please, babe. You promised, I could have a look.”

 

“Naa, you’re imagining things, Vlad. I never promised anything.”

 

“Please?” Huge, chocolate brown, puppy eyes pleaded with the Kiwi.

 

“Aargh, Mitch, stop it! You don't play fair,” Anders groaned, then let himself collapse on the bed.

 

The next moment the vampire was above him, “I want to see your drawing, little god!” A kiss was planted on the blond's neck, one on his forehead, on his nose, his chin and before the Kiwi could react, the Irishman started to tickle him merciless.

 

The blond was caught in a fit of laughter and the vampire had to struggle to stay above his partner.

 

“STOP IT – MITCH – I CAN'T – HELP!” Anders gasped and giggled.

 

“Do you surrender?” the vampire asked, grinning mischievously.

 

“NOOOO – YES – YES – YES – FOR FUCK'S SAKE – YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

 

Anders panted heavily when Mitchell let go of him. When he finally caught his breath, he pouted, “I hate you!”

 

“No, you don't,” the Irishman smiled mischievously. “So – where is your sketchbook?”

 

“You won't quit bothering me, right?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Oh, all right – but if you laugh, I'll stake you, Dracula, understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir! Bragi, Sir!” the vampire greeted with a mock salute and the blond rolled his eyes.

 

In the end Anders fetched his sketchbook and thrust it into his boyfriend's hands.

As Mitchell finally got what he wanted, he took his time to marvel at the picture in front of him. He was amazed by the stunning capture of the sight – then he shook his head. “You always downplay your talent, Anders. This is absolutely wonderful. I want to have it framed when we're back home.”

 

The Norse god cleared his throat, then asked in a low voice, “You really think so?”

 

“Oh yes,” the dark-haired man confirmed seriously, but the next moment – and before the blond could stop him – he flipped to the following page and found another picture: himself, fast asleep – drawn with so much love and tenderness that the vampire was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish someone would draw a sleeping Mitchell, because, I can't :(
> 
> The second picture (the view from Notre-Dame) is a drawing I bought years ago in Paris.


	13. Check-In at Sequoia Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this one. It’s short but one of my favourites :) - have fun

**13 Check-In at Sequoia Lodge**

 

“Welcome to the Sequoia Lodge, Mr. Johnson. Will you please fill out the visitor registration.”

 

Anders nodded politely at the girl at the reception and did what he was asked for.

 

The girl just searched for the pre-booked documents.

“So, is this your first stay in Disneyland?” she asked in a friendly, but professional tone.

 

He barely nodded, when she let out a surprised cry, “Oh, wow, you're from New Zealand. That's far away. We don't have guests from there that often.” She beamed at him.

 

Anders winked at her, “Well, when you're visiting Paris, you have to take a break in Disneyland, too, right?! So, we jumped at the chance.” The blond turned his head to have a look at his boyfriend, who was currently absorbed in the surroundings of the reception, decorated in a very rustic style. Anders smiled at the excited expression on his lover's face.

 

The Norse god turned back to the receptionist when she asked him, if he would like a room with two beds. She could also offer him one with a king-sized bed, too.

 

“King-sized sounds nice, thanks.”

 

“So, you're not traveling with kids?” she asked with a wink.

 

At this moment Mitchell let out a little scream of surprise.

 

When Anders turned to look at him, he noticed that the Irishman was on his knees, talking to a little girl in a princess-dress, who was holding out a colorful, little book at him. Mitchell was beaming and cooing. Anders heard him saying, “Really? You got an autograph from Mickey Mouse? That's awesome, sweety. I need to get one, too.”

 

The suppressed snort of the receptionist made the blond look back at her. She blushed and whispered, “Sorry,” but Anders only grinned. “Actually, I'm not sure about the kid. Could I get a discount on a child?”

 

“I'm afraid, not,” the girl smiled. 

 

“Pity,” Anders raised an eyebrow but couldn't stifle a laugh completely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my - and my friend's - favourite hotel. It's really nice and kind of cosy - and I've tried them all ;) - except for the Disneyland Hotel, way too expensive!


	14. It's a small world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was kind of the “mother” of the idea for the advent calendar :)

**14 It's a small world**

 

“You can't be serious?! Mitchell - No!”

 

“Anders – Yes!”

 

“John, they are letting babies do this thing... ride.”

 

“So?”

 

The blond man rolled his eyes in annoyance about the stubbornness of his vampire boyfriend.

 

The two men were standing in front of the huge pink façade of one of Disneyland's most famous family rides: It's a Small World. The constant ticking sound of a large clock, swinging from left to right – left to right – and the faint music of the attraction were already bugging the Norse god.

“Oh, come on, Anders. Just this once, please.”

 

And there they were: Mitchell's pleading brown, puppy-eyes – his universal weapon. Of course it worked – again. Anders couldn't resist him as usual.

 

The blond sighed. “Alright – but this time it's really just once!”

 

“Sure, love,” Mitchell pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and dragged the reluctant Kiwi along with him to the entrance.

 

It was just a short waiting line. They got seats in the last row of one of the boats. There was only a young couple with a little girl in a princess-dress accompany them. One of the assistants smiled brightly at them, when Mitchell enthusiastically entered the boat. Anders felt his cheeks turning red.

Honestly, they were two full-grown men, one of them more than 100 years old, and Mitchell acted like an eight-year-old. The blond's smile was more than a little forced when he placed himself beside his partner. Mitchell instantly moved closer, so their thighs and hips met and the vampire grabbed Anders' hand and squeezed it happily.

 

The blond sighed silently: If this made the Irishman happy, he would survive it. Anders looked at Mitchell and returned his smile automatically.

 

“Thanks, Anders,” the vampire whispered and kissed his lover chastely on the lips.Then they glided into the building.

 

Suddenly they were surrounded by joyful, childish voices, a catchy tune, a colourful surrounding and dancing and singing puppets looking like happy children – maybe a bit too happy for the blond's taste. But just after a few seconds he was caught by the setting: the “travel” around the world accompanied by kids from every continent, every country, singing in their native languages.

 

The ride was over before they knew what had happened.

 

Anders blinked repeatedly when they returned to the outside again. Mitchell was nearly bouncing on his seat next to him. “Ooooh, that was so cute. Anders, did you see the Irish leprechauns? And the mermaid? And the singing elk? And I'm sure there must be a Kiwi somewhere, but I missed him – too bad. That was so amazing, all the little kids and the music and just everything.”

Anders smiled and shook his head about his excited boyfriend.“Yes, it was nice,” he agreed. “But now let's grab some food. I'm starving.”

 

“Nice?” Mitchell echoed in disbelief. “Nice? This was more than nice.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the blond.

 

Anders sighed. They've reached the exit of the ride and the blond stood to step outside the boat, but the vampire refused to give way and remained seated.

 

No one was waiting at the entrance. The couple with the kid left the boat and Anders stared at the Irishman, “Mitchell, we should leave now.”

 

“Nope, not going,” the dark-haired man defied the blond.

 

Anders turned around to look helplessly at the waiting assistant, but the red-haired girl only smiled at them, gesturing they could go another round.

 

Defeated Anders sat down again and Mitchell grinned broadly, “Come on, we have plenty of time to eat and I want to see the little Kiwi.”

 

“You’ll have to wait for that till we get back to the hotel…. And he's actually not little!” Anders raised an eyebrow and the vampire snorted with laughter.

 

They did another round and Anders admitted to himself that he found new bits and pieces he missed before. Mitchell pointed out some really nice details and finally found the Kiwis which turned out to be quite big – or overweight – compared to the rest of the puppets.

When they reached the end again, one look in Mitchell's face told him that they had to go another round.

 

Anders silently begged for a long waiting-queue, but this one particular assistant seemed to be dotty about Mitchell. There were actually some people waiting, but not enough that the girl would shoo them away. She just waved them through.

 

Before they reached the exit again, Mitchell turned to Anders and smiled lovingly at the blond.

“Thank you for your patience,” and before Anders could answer, the dark-haired man kissed him tenderly.

 

The vampire winked at the assistant-girl when they finally left the boat and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

 

Later that evening back at the hotel, when Mitchell left the bathroom, he found the blond lying on the bed in his pyjama pants and a white T-shirt, flipping through the pages of Mitchell's Disneyland guide and humming “It's a small world” under his breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend was very patient with me because I wasn’t happy about the photos from the inside (I'm not anyway) and she had to go with me for another round… and another… ;) - yes, Mitchell and I would have a lot of fun there *lol*


	15. Silly Hat

**15 Silly Hat**

“Oh, come on, Anders. Try this one, please.”

 

“Are you mad? – This is stupid and childish and I have no intention of looking like an idiot.”

 

“Pleaaase?”

 

“Stop fluttering your eyelashes. It won’t work this time.”

 

-Sniff-

 

Anders raised one eyebrow, “Seriously? You’re acting like a whiny child?”

 

Mitchell’s bottom lip started to quiver. His brown eyes looked sad like a hit puppy.

 

Anders groaned. “ Oh, don't do this...”

 

 

“Anders, please,” the vampire begged. “Just once and then I’ll take a picture to send it to Dawn.”

 

“Are you mad? No way!”

 

“Ands… allow your devoted PA a little laugh for all the trouble she has to endure with her boss. And don’t forget, she keeps your business running AND feeds the fish, while we are on a week-long holiday.”

 

“Hmpf!” The blond crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the vampire. “It’s unfair anyway, because I can’t take a picture of you with a silly hat.” He ignored the point, that Mitchell was right.

 

“True, true but what do you say, if I let you top tonight?”

 

“Pfft, this is at least worth a three-time-top!”

 

“Two.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Come on, and I’ll give you a blowjob under the shower.”

 

The blond hesitated.

 

Mitchell grinned.

 

“But not this idiotic Goofy-hat with the large ears. – What about this witches hat? This one with the veil?” Anders smirked.

 

“Nope, you won’t hide your face. – No face, no deal!” The vampire mimicked his boyfriend's crossed arms – they could both be stubborn.

 

After staring at each other for a while the Irishman finally broke the silence, “I could wear these Mickey-Mouse-ears while you fuck me.” He pointed at another rack with ridiculous hats and other headgear.

 

 

The blond Kiwi snorted with laughter, “Yeah sure, wear that thing and you can have sex on your own – I don't fuck Mickey Mouse.”

 

“Spoilsport,” Mitchell mumbled.

 

Anders only grinned.

 

The vampire sighed, “All right, will you wear it, if I let you top THREE times AND give you a blow under the shower?”

 

“Hm,” the Norse god pondered, “it's not easy, you know? It could cause me mental damage if you send the picture to Dawn. Ty would see it, too, and who knows to whom they show it also. Maybe Mike, Axl and Olaf? - Naaah, I couldn't risk that, sorry, Vlad.”

 

Mitchell frowned. He hadn't thought it through, of course, Anders wouldn't want that. “What if I promise not to send it, but keep it for myself?” he asked hopefully.

 

“And I get my three tops and three blows under the shower,” the blond bargained.

 

“What? - No way, Anders. No hat is worth that much!” the vampire raised an eyebrow and stared at his lover stubbornly. “Two tops and a blow, that's all. Take it or leave it.”

 

The Kiwi chuckled, amused about the Irishman's indignant face. “Oh, all right, but you know, I had to try,” he grinned.

 

“Yeah,” Mitchell's look was still stern. “Do we have a deal?”

 

“Agreed, two tops, a blow and no sending the image to Dawn and whoever.”

 

“Agreed!”

 

-

 

Two weeks later back in Auckland at J:PR Dawn giggled uncontrollably when Mitchell showed her the picture of Anders with the unspeakable silly hat. He had kept his promise: he didn't send it and Anders didn't say anything about “not showing”.

 

 

 


	16. Pirates of the Caribbean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a very short one, today :)

**16 Pirates of the Caribbean**

“Oh, this was great fun, don't you think, Anders? Yes, the ride wasn't that spectacular, but all the singing puppets and the scenery, that was so intriguing.” Mitchell babbled and didn't even notice that his partner only answered with an absent minded “Hmm”.

 

The vampire only stopped talking when he realized the god wasn't at his side any more. He turned around and found the blond staring into a different direction. Mitchell raised an eyebrow, when he found Anders' object of interest: a Jack-Sparrow-look-a-like. He stepped back, closer to his mate's side.

Anders said, without even lifting his gaze from the pirate in costume, “Hm, until today, I never thought, I would find Johnny Depp attractive.”

 

“So?” Mitchell asked, displeased.

 

Anders finally noticed that the vampire was standing next to him and seemed to be more than a little upset.

 

“Oh? - Oy! -” The god snorted with suppressed laughter, “No, it's not what you think,” he grinned mischievously. “I imagined you in a pirate costume, John.” He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, “We need to order you one, when we're back home. You'll look incredibly sexy and I'll let you plunder my booty.”

 

Mitchell gulped and licked his suddenly dry lips...

 

 


	17. Peter Pan’s Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No photo this time, sorry - I totally forgot to take a picture here, but honestly it’s not really interesting from the outside and it’s not possible to take a picture on the ride.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: the lovely WithywindlesDaughter sent some links of beautiful picture from the inside of the ride in her comment. Go, have a look :)

**17 Peter Pan’s Flight**

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Mitchell – we've had this _discussion_ before. We are not doing this baby-thing. You got your way with the Small World ride, but NOT THIS ONE!”

 

“Come off it! You liked ‘It's a Small World’. It was nice and cute and you're gonna like this one, too. Haven't you watched Peter Pan as a kid?”

 

“Hmpfgrmbl”

 

“Sorry – I didn't catch that,” Mitchell couldn't suppress his grin. He knew Anders would give in soon enough, but the blond always seemed to have to argue about the childish attractions. 

 

“Ands, pleeeaaase,” the vampire flattered his eyelashes and the blond rolled his eyes.

 

“Oooh, all right, but only, because there is no waiting line.”

 

“Great!”

 

Mitchell dragged Anders to the entrance.

 

-

 

“How many?” the girl with the strong French accent asked smiling.

 

The vampire grinned back, “Two.”

 

“Number two, please.”

 

The two men stepped forward at the named place.

 

“Ands?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You should go in first.”

 

“What? Why? Are you afraid, I'll change my mind and leave you alone?” the blond joked.

 

“No,” the vampire shook his head and smiled charmingly. “But it's said there on the sign,” Mitchell pointed upwards and Anders read: “Smaller guests enter first”.

 

“Fuck you,” the Norse god growled.

 

“Later, love, later,” Mitchell laughed.

 

-

 

“So, you must confess it was really cute, wasn't it.”

 

“Yes, yes, it wasn't bad – but,” Anders stopped and pointed his index towards Mitchell's chest. “WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN – understood?!”

 

“Ok”

 

The blond blinked confused by the unexpected reaction of the dark-haired, who just walked on to the next attraction.

 

When Anders caught up with Mitchell, he said with a raised eyebrow, “Pity, you can't turn into a bat, Vlad.”

 

“What?” Mitchell stopped dead. “Why?”

 

“Well, you could do this flight-above-London all by yourself.” The blond burst out laughing and started to run, because the vampire snarled and tried to grab the god.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sign: ‘smaller guests enter first’ really exist. My friend, I was travelling with, spotted it and it made me laugh because I immediately thought of Anders. So, thanks, Carola, for the inspiration of this part :)


	18. Rock 'n' Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - this is my absolutely favourite roller coaster in Disneyland Paris or Disney Studios!! I could do this the whole day :D

**18 Rock 'n' Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith**

 

“Are you sure?” Anders suspiciously eyed the colourful sign of the roller coaster. He had doubts that his stomach could bear such a ride. It had been years, since he visited a carnival and he never grew very fond of these upside-down whirls.

 

“And who was it exactly, that challenged me, who could do more roller coaster rides?” Mitchell asked with a wicked grin.

 

The blond cursed himself inwardly for his previous boast; he should have known it would come back to bite him in the ass.

 

“Do you surrender, little god?” the vampire mocked.

 

“No way,” Anders replied without even thinking. He lifted his chin and headed for the entrance.

 

The vampire chuckled when he followed his partner.

 

They walked through the empty waiting area decorated with tour posters of different concerts on the walls, and instruments and gold records of rock stars in a large show case.

Next stop was a fake backstage area of a sound studio, where an introduction clip was shown, featuring the band Aerosmith. Then the doors opened and they entered the final section of the roller coaster.

 

Anders was very quiet the whole way to the wagons. After they sat down and pulled the safety bar over their heads, the blond grabbed tightly at the handles.

 

Mitchell frowned. He tried to turn to face the god as much as possible, “You really shouldn't have come along if you don't like it.”

 

Before the blond could answer, the wagon started to move. After a short bend they stopped again. Above the noise around them, Mitchell could hear Anders swallow. 

The vampire eyed the countdown while the god closed his eyes, praying that the ride would soon be over.

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

GO – The cart launched forward and all the occupants screeched and yelled, either delighted or scared – no one could distinguish – accompanied by the distinctive voice of Steven Tyler roaring the first notes of “Love in an Elevator”.

 

Mitchell yelled in excitement.

 

Anders screamed with shock.

 

The next moment they shot into a loop and then went up and down and left and right at a high speed through nearly complete darkness only lightened by strobe effects and in time with the music.

 

Mitchell enjoyed the ride, but couldn't shake away completely his concern for his lover. So, when they stopped at the end of the ride and lifted the bars over their heads, he tried to have a look at the Kiwi's face to check if he was alright, but the blond disembarked so quickly, the Irishman could hardly follow.

 

The vampire caught up with the god just outside the building, where he took deep breaths.

 

“Anders? Are you alright?” the vampire asked worried. His mate looked pale as a sheet and stared blankly at one point. “Ands?” Mitchell touched carefully the other's shoulder. 

 

That seemed to awake the man from his temporary state of shock. Anders blinked a few times, then shook his head as if to clear his mind. The next moment he beamed at the confused vampire, “Yeah that was terrific! Let's do it again!”

 


	19. The Twilight Zone – Tower of Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late again.  
> I'll answer comments tomorrow.

**19 The Twilight Zone – Tower of Terror**

 

 

“Oh, wow – this looks like an old fashioned and run-down hotel, haunted by displeased guests. Don't you think, Mitch?”Anders pointed at the huge building of Disney studios' attraction called: Tower of Terror.

 

The vampire frowned, but hummed in agreement. 

 

“What do you think? Shall we have a go?”

 

Another “Hmm” as an answer.

 

“Not very talkative, aren't we?” The blond grinned and tugged at his boyfriend's sleeve.

 

“Come on – I want to try it. It looks intriguing,” and then he stepped forward and left the dark-haired man to follow him inside.

 

The interior decoration was marvellous, all was so very detailed and looked like it was originally from the 1930s, now covered in dust and cobwebs. 

 

Anders and Mitchell glanced around in awe, while they waited to be sorted into a group of people for the next ride.

 

 

After the entrance to the library, where the story was told of what had happened to “guests of the hotel” in 1939, they were led to what looked like dark cellars with huge heating furnaces that resembled menacing faces.

 

Anders was thrilled about the scenery and sounds, so he hardly noticed that Mitchell took his hand and grabbed it a little too tight.

 

When they eventually ended in front of an elevator door, the blond felt a pain in his hand.

 

“Mitch, you're crushing my fingers,” he hissed, then he realized the strange look on the vampire's face. “Hey? What's wrong?” the blond asked softly, trying to squeeze the vampire's hand in return.

 

Finally the Irishman reacted. “It – it looks so real,” he answered hesitantly. 

 

“Well – it supposed to look real, didn't it?”

 

“But – I've seen something like this before,” Mitchell gulped. “I was in a hotel back in the twenties or thirties and,” he now whispered so low, Anders could hardly understand the words, “and I killed people in a place like this.” 

 

Meanwhile the door of the elevator opened and the visitors were urged to go inside and take their seats. 

 

The vampire didn't move, so the god tugged his hand firmly.

 

“John, don't be silly, there are children in this attraction - come on, we have to take our seats, you can panic, when this is over.”

 

Finally Mitchell followed.

 

They were seated in the front row, the vampire at the farther end. He had to let go of Anders' hand when they were ordered to fasten their seatbelts, but when the door was closed, the lights dimmed and their cart started to move the blond's hand was squashed again.

 

The attraction was supposed to be a very entertaining free fall ride, but the Kiwi couldn't fully enjoy it, because of the scared vampire next to him.

 

Mitchell just relaxed a bit, when the doors in front of them opened to let in daylight and they could appreciate the short, but stunning view all over the Disneyland parks. Then the cart dropped and all the occupants screamed in surprise and delight.

 

When the ride was over, Mitchell nearly stormed out of the building, not even noticing the associated souvenir shop.

 

Anders followed slowly with the rest of the visitors, his hands casually in his pockets.

He found the Irishman outside, leaning against a wall, a short distance away from the exit.

 

“So?” The blond grinned.

 

“So, what?” Mitchell answered defiantly.

 

“We finally found a ride, you don't like?!”

 

The vampire huffed, “This isn't funny, Anders.”

 

“Oh, yes, it is,” the blond god grinned. “May I remind you, that this is just an amusement park, mainly created for kids. Honestly, John, you're a 121 years old vampire and you're scared like a superstitious old woman having seen a ghost.”

 

“You actually know, there are real ghosts, Anders, as you know Annie.” Mitchell hissed.

 

“Exactly, but this fact didn't stop me to enjoy the ride. Have you even noticed that it was really fun?”

 

“...”

 

“Mitch?” Anders sighed by the silence and the blank expression of his boyfriend.

 

“Yes,” he mumbled finally, “It wasn't that bad.”

 

“A-ha!” The blond exclaimed. “So we go again and you're having fun this time?”

 

“Not gonna happen!” The vampire crossed his arms and glared at the Norse god, who burst out laughing.

 


	20. Parade

**20 Parade**

 

“Come on, Anders – hurry up – we'll miss the parade.” 

 

But the blond Kiwi took his time and followed the excited Irishman leisurely.

 

In the end they made it on time and found a place in the middle of the central plaza in front of the Sleeping Beauty castle.

 

Mitchell pushed toward the front line, but Anders lingered a little behind. In the end the vampire left his boyfriend to do as he wished and placed himself behind a line of small children, when the first notes of the parade's song started. 

 

 

There they came: the colourful carts with the Disney characters and the all-too-brightly smiling and waving dancers. The vampire was absolutely delighted. He smiled and waved enthusiastically like the kids around him. In a different surrounding it would have been embarrassing, but at a place where full-grown adults wore silly hats and overly large mice-ears, no one really cared. 

 

 

The Norse god just grinned about his lover's behaviour and shook his head. He wished he could take a photo of child-like Mitchell. The blond wondered if he could sneak away and buy one of the Mickey-Mouse-shaped, helium-filled balloons to surprise his favourite vampire. But then the last vehicle of the parade passed by and it was over.

 

 

Mitchell awoke from his state of childishness and turned around, searching for his mate.

 

The blond was backed against a fence, his arms crossed and a cocky smile on his lips, when the Irishman noticed him.

 

“Why didn't you come nearer. You couldn't have seen a lot from there,” Mitchell frowned.

 

“Oh, I guess, I've had the best spot of all,” Anders winked. He leaned a bit forward and whispered, “I will never get tired of watching your cute little butt in these tight jeans, Mitch.”

 

The vampire blushed, but then he said, a little disappointed, “Did you really stare the whole time at my ass? - Honestly, Anders, you're hopeless. You are here in the world of children's dreams come true and all you can think about is sex?”

 

“Come on, don't be mad at me, Vlad. Of course I watched the parade, but I had more fun watching you-”

 

“My ass, you mean-”

 

“No, actually you, how you enjoyed all this, that was really nice.”

 

Mitchell smiled brightly.

 

“But- then I got distracted by your formidable backside,” the god added with a grin.

 


	21. Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast

**21 Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast**

“Take this, evil Zurg – YEAH – right between the eyes – woooh.”

 

The blond Kiwi was shooting in rapid sequence with his laser gun at the square and triangular targets.

 

“Yeah, Mitch, look, this was a really high score one – and another – and another.”

 

No answer from the brunet man next to him – The vampire was aiming quietly, not taking his eyes from the scenery they are riding through: a very childish, but nonetheless amusing, colourful world from outer space. 

 

The longer waiting queue was worth all the fun they were having right now, sitting in an endless line of wagons, with the intention of helping Buzz Lightyear in his fight against an evil emperor.

 

It took several minutes to reach the final battle scene, but both men lost track of time, too absorbed in their game. 

 

Then the ride was over and the total scores blinked in front of their carts.

 

“350400 POINTS?” Anders shouted in disbelieve. “Holy fuck! How did you do this?” The blond stared at his own score, saying 168300 points.

 

 

The vampire shrugged casually, then said with a broad and smug smile, “You know, sometimes less talking does the trick, Bragi.”

 

Still trapped in the cart, Mitchell couldn't avoid the slap Anders gave him on the back of his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I wasn’t the one with the high score *sigh* - but I didn't slap her on the back of her head :D


	22. pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn’t a real chapter.
> 
> I’ve taken some pictures in Disneyland, where I could imagine Anders and Mitchell teasing themselves, or just fooling around - mostly in the huge stores ;)

 

**22 pictures**

 

1.

“ANDERS – Stop laughing!“

_sorry this picture refused to let me change the angle :(_

 

 

2.

“Anders, I don’t like that look on your face!”

-smirk-

 

 

3.

“HAH – Look at this Mitch, if you don’t behave, they take care of you, you big, bad bat.”

“Dick!”

 

 

4.

“Mitchell – Stop batting your eyelashes, you don’t get an autograph from Mickey Mouse!”

“You’re a cruel man, Anders Johnson.”

“And stop pouting, it won’t work!”

“Spoilsport!”

 

 

5.

“Aah, Anders look, I’ve found the right shirt for you – it even comes in your size, baby.”

“Asshole!”

 

 

6.

“MITCHELL – This isn’t funny! Put it back!”

“Oh, but it totally fits you, babe’”

 

 

7.

“No, Anders, this is not the perfect decoration for our bedroom!”

 

 

8.

"No, Mitchell, we’ve already bought enough presents for Alicia."

“Oh, come on, Ands, just one more little playsuit.”

 

 

9.

“No Mitchell, I don’t wanna have kitchenware with Mickey Mouse in the apartment!”

 

 

10.

“Look Ands, aren’t they cute?” The vampire had pressed himself against his lover’s back, his arms wrapped around the blond man’s waist and his chin resting on his shoulder.

“They are an unlikely and special couple – just like us.”

“Hm,” the Kiwi hummed in agreement, but soon he couldn’t resist teasing the vampire. “But if they represent us, I’m the cute alien and you’re the little rubbish-robot.”

“Pffft, and why do you think so?”

“I’m the one with the blue eyes, and I’m hella handsome.”

“More bigheaded, you prick – but alright, if you insist playing the girly part, you won’t mind me topping tonight – and in the future.”

“Oi!”

 

 

11.

“Hm, what do you think, Mitchell, shouldn’t we buy both?”

 

 

12.

“Mitchell – you just had a big bag of sweets – Oh, all right, I’ll buy you an ice cream – honestly, one day your fangs’ll get cavities because of your sweet tooth!”

 

 

13.

“Whatever you think, Anders – the answer is NO!”

“Spoilsport!”

 

 

14.

“Who on earth is buying these underpants?”

“Someone who doesn’t wanna have sex.”

“Absolutely!”

 

 

15.

“Look Mitch, they knew you would come. Here is the perfect shirt for you.”

“Buy it and watch me becoming your nightmare.”

“Oooh, scary.”

 

 


	23. Toy store

**23 Toy Store**

 

Anders found Mitchell with a plushie in each hand. It looked like the vampire was deep in his thoughts, pondering which toy was more adorable.

 

They had entered the huge toy store on Main Street, because Mitchell insisted they needed a present for Dawn's and Ty's little baby-girl  Alicia . After amusing themselves for a while by making fun of the stupid souvenirs and toys people could buy, the blond got bored and left the vampire to choose the gift for the little-one.

 

Anders observed his mate, who wore such an eager look on his face, as if it was the most important decision in the world whether Winnie the Pooh or Mickey Mouse would become the future playmate of the youngest Johnson. 

 

 

He approached the vampire, and peeked around his shoulder.

 

Mitchell asked without lifting his eyes from the toys, “Who do you think little  Alli would like more?

 

“Hm, don't know. They both look alright for a toddler.”

 

“Anders,” Mitchell sighed, frustrated, “You really don't get it. It's an important decision to choose the perfect gift for a baby.”

 

“Really?” The blond god raised an eyebrow. “So, which do YOU like best?”

 

“Hm, it's really hard to decide.” 

 

“We could just buy both,” Anders offered.

 

“Nah,” Mitchell declined, “We would spoil the girl too much.” 

 

Anders snorted. “Mitch, the baby is just 6 month old, she doesn't care, how many stuffed toys she has.” The blond continued while the vampire pouted, “Look, we could give her one after our return and the second as a Christmas present, what do you think?”

 

Mitchell looked wary, “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive – we have already too much luggage to carry, so who cares about one more cuddly toy? You could take it with you inside your hand luggage and tell the flight attendants you're afraid of flying and need something to cuddle.”

 

“You're not helpful,” the Irishman frowned while the Kiwi chuckled, “Alright, I buy them both, but I need your credit card,” he flashed a splendid smile at his partner.

 

“If it makes you happy, Vlad,” the blond grinned and handed Mitchell his card.

 

While the dark-haired man headed for a cash desk Anders wandered around again. Suddenly he glimpsed something from the corner of his eyes. The blond headed for another shelf full of plush toys.

 

It was this Stitch-thing, hugging a pink female one. Anders guessed it was supposed to be the girlfriend of the cute animated alien. The toys were hugging each other, completed by a plush heart saying: I <3 U.

 

It was disgustingly adorable and Anders didn't think twice, chose one – the cutest of course – headed to a cashier far away from Mitchell, rummaged for some spare money in his pockets and was back right on time to meet the vampire at the exit of the store.

 

“What have you got there?” Mitchell asked curious and pointed at the bag in Anders' hand.

 

“Ah, I found something else for the little one. I'll show you later. Let's go, the closing ceremony is about to start.” And he dragged the vampire with him out of the shop to join the other guests.

 

In the end Mitchell forgot to ask about Anders' purchase.

 

Later that evening, when the vampire left the bathroom, he stopped dead. Anders was lying on the bed and holding the Stitch-plushies to his chest and smiling fondly at his partner.

 

The vampire joined the god on the bed and accepted the toys silently, when Anders held them out towards him. 

 

Neither Mitchell nor Anders spoke for a while. Then the vampire lifted his gaze and smiled. He bent over to his lover and kissed him tenderly.

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered, when they broke apart. 

#    
  



	24. The Last Day

**24 The Last Day**

 

On the last day of their stay Mitchell was searching for the charger of his mobile phone. The battery was low and wouldn't last the whole trip home, back to Auckland. The last chance was Anders' luggage. The blond always tended to pack everything inside his bags, didn't care if it was his or his boyfriend's stuff.

 

The blond was currently in the bathroom, grabbing their toiletries. The vampire opened the god's suitcase and the first thing he found, rummaging through the crumpled clothes, was a bundle of Disneyland flyers.

 

Mitchell sat back on his heels, then a broad grin appeared on his face -  _Anders, you little trickster_

 

 

When Anders returned from the bathroom, he found his boyfriend sitting on the bed crossed-legged and zapping through the channels of the TV. 

 

“Oy, what do you think, you're doing, ye egg? Do you think I'm going to do all the packing while you're lazing around?”

 

The vampire lifted his gaze from the television and smiled at the god.

 

The actual channel on the TV was one of the Disney-owned ones with practical tips and information all around the visit of Disneyland.

 

Without answering the blond's question, the vampire said, “Anders, have I thanked you enough that you went with me to Disneyland, not just for one day for actually three, even if you didn't like this childish stuff at all?”

 

“Ahem,” the god cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. His cheeks turned a little pink. “Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought.” Then the mischievous sparkle was back in his blue eyes, “And you can show me your gratitude in the rest-room on our flight back.” 

 

“Hm - So, you think about a little blow-job in 30.000 ft high as a reward for your patience?” Mitchell raised an eyebrow and reached behind his back. He held out the flyers towards Anders.

The blond's eyes grew wide when he realized what Mitchell had found. He blushed deeply.

 

The vampire lifted himself from the bed, stepped up to his boyfriend and pulled the embarrassed Kiwi into a tight hug.“I'm glad, you wanted to come here yourself and not only because I begged,” Mitchell said very fondly before he kissed him. 

 

 


	25. Christmas

**25 Christmas**

 

“What's this?” Anders looked scrutinizing at the small, soft parcel Mitchell had given to him. It was wrapped in the same colourful paper they'd used for Alli's present.

 

“Open it,” Mitchell grinned. The vampire held his own little present in his hands.

 

They've decided to gift each other with only a small present, nothing expensive, more a gesture. It was Christmas day and the god and the vampire were still lying in bed.

 

Anders tried to open his present carefully, without destroying the paper, but Mitchell was less cautious.

 

Disbelievingly the Kiwi stared at the thing in his hand, then he started to laugh. The Irishman joined in a moment later.

 

“John, why did you give me a pair of Grumpy-the-dwarf-socks?”

 

 

“Why did you give me a Grumpy-mug?”

 

Both men grinned at each other.

 

“Well?” Anders raised an eyebrow.

 

The vampire snickered, “I thought they were funny. I imagined you wearing them under your fancy suit.”

 

“And you thought, it would make Dawn laugh, too, if she noticed, right?”

 

“Exactly! - So, Anders, why the Grumpy-mug? Everyone knows, between you and me: you're the grumpy-one.”

 

“Nah, everyone thinks so, but I know better, Mr-I-get-grumpy-without-my-morning-coffee.”

 

“True, true,” Mitchell had to admit.

 

“And so I thought, this would be perfect for you. It's even bigger than your old battered cup.”

 

“I love it!” The vampire leaned forward and pecked the god on his lips.

 

“You know what?” the Irishman asked cheerfully, “we should stay in bed and have a look at the photos from Paris and Disneyland. We've lots of time before we meet the family for dinner.”

 

“Best idea so far, Vlad,” Anders teased. “What do you think, wanna have your first coffee from your new mug?”

 

 

“Yes, please – and you will wear your socks today?”

 

“Hm-mm, yeah, why not? - Ok, I'll make coffee and find us some breakfast and you get the photos.”

 

“Ands?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas, John!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it.
> 
> A huge THANK YOU to all you lovely people for reading, leaving kudos, writing comments and staying with the boys <3
> 
> I wish you all Happy Holidays / Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noël, Frohe Weihnachten… :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I'd love to know, what you think, so comments/kudos/criticism are very welcome :)


End file.
